I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid couplings and, more particularly, to a fluid coupling having a plurality of separate fluid connectors.
II. Background of the Invention
In industrial welding equipment, it is necessary to fluidly connect the welding head to a plurality of different fluid or gas sources. Such gas sources can include, for example, an oxygen source, an acetylene source, a water source to cool the welding head and the like.
Typically, a plurality of hoses are connected at one end to the welding head and each hose has a fluid connector secured to its other end. These fluid connectors are, in turn, individually fluidly coupled to the various different fluid sources.
This previously known method of individually coupling each hose from the welding head and to its respective fluid source is not only time consuming to accomplish but also requires skilled personnel to assure that each hose is properly secured to its correct fluid source. Furthermore, the incorrect connection of the welding head hoses to the fluid sources can create a serious safety hazard.